Baka Inuyasha 2
by Shakira102
Summary: Ive got nothin
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the idea and Sutara, Kono and Shakira the rest of the lot are Rumiko Takahashi's, though I wish I owned them….T.T

I can't believe that baka inviting Kikyo to join it's so pointless to have two women who can detect shikon jewel shards!!Right now I am walking to Naraku's Castle I was taking him up on the offer he told me

(Flashback)

"Who's there!?" "My my Kagome I'm not here to fight I'm simply here to ask a favor of you" I knew that voice anywhere Naraku!!!, I looked around looking for Naraku "Yeah right and my uncle married a monkey!!!" "as interesting as it sounds if you ever want to teach Kanna about things such as history and everything else she is a demon but she still needs to learn… and in return ill give you lessons on elemental mikos powers…"(A.N: Corny I know it sucks but just think of it this way I don't like it as much as you do it was just an idea I had…..)

End of Flashback

I found it!!!I passed right though his barrier I was walking to the door when Kanna opened it with her mirror in her hands as always "Welcome Kagome…I have something for you "Kanna droped a shikon shard in my hands and it purified instantly "put that in your forehead and you can wish for one thing…"I thought about it for a second and I whispered "I wish to be a half-demon"….

3 Years Later

I was walking though the halls "NARAKU-SAMA!!!" "Yes kagome…" I looked around my black and red hair ears and tail with it "I'm taking Sutara and Shakira's coming with me is that okay Naraku-sama" he looked at me up and down "fine but put on your battle armor and make Shakira to the last thing I want is my daughter being killed" "Hai!!" (A.N: LOL im Naraku's daughter!!!XD)I ran into Shakira's room "Shaki-chan!!! Your father says we can go out but with our battle armor!!!"(Kagome's battle armor: .com/image/anime%20battle%20armor/space_dazee/Anime/Girls/anime_?o=8 but with red highlights and brown eyes!!!! Shakira's Battle Armor: .com/image/anime%20battle%20armor/ShukketsuMizuMegami/Anime%?o=11 Sutara: .com/image/flaming%20horse/vectrafett/WoW/WoWScrnShot_041007_?o=39 Kono: .com/image/anime%20tiger/Karieda/Anime%?o=83 ) We got on our mounts and flew around in the sky with them for a while then toke there reins and tied them to a tree and fell asleep until i smelt something familiar I got up without waking up Shakira and walked towards the smell and saw him and her and the rest there sleeping…(A.N: It's like 3:00a.m in the story)

Inuyasha's Profile

I heard something walking in the camp I thought it was a rabbit so I ignored it then it started to get annoying so I opened one eye and sniffed Narakus miasma! and….KAGOME!!! I opened my other eye and sure enough it was kagome she was sniffing around…WAIT SNIFFING AROUND!!!just then I noticed her tail and ears "Hmm nice to see you all again…" I standed up her ears twitched and spun around "kagome…"she narrowed her eyes at me (A.N: lol anyone who watches Inukami I'm gonna use 'Deijen' kk don't copyright me plz im only a fanfic writer..T.T) "DEIJEN!!!" Fire was surrounding her "Kagome!!"Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Kikyo woke up kagome whistled and a flaming horse and a woman on a flying tiger came towards us I got in my fighting pose and lunged at the woman but she dodged and whacked me on the head instead and froze my feet to the ground "Bye Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo Kikyo burn in hell like where you should be!!! Inuyasha…..you…you BAKA!!!"

Kagome's Profile

Stupid Inuyasha!!! "Kago-chan whats wrong…" "NOTHING" I snaped at her tears stated welling up into her eye "I'm sorry Shaki-chan!!!"

Hope you liked it I was thinking about making kagome pimp but then I said to myself while trying to imagine kagome bad ass as I said TRIED!!!then I thought nah imam shut up now while you click to the next chapter!!!.


	2. Chapter 2

As i said i don't own ANYTHING!!!!

Kagome's Profile

Shaki-chan!!! "WHAT!!!"I was outside with Sutara, Kanna and Kono "REMEMBER I PROMISED TO BRING HER TO KAEDES VILLAGE ALSO FOR ME TO SEE KAEDE!!!" I said to Shakira She came out wearing this: .com/image/anime%20girl%20with%20white%20hair/Emo_?o=43 "Shaki-chan...." "what?" "YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!!!!" (A.N: lol this was her face: O.O And this is what Kagome's wearing : .com/image/anime%20girl%20with%20black%20and%20hair/dark_rose24/normal_black_hair_anime_?o=235 Kanna's Wearing: .com/image/anime%20girl%20with%20white%?o=107 )We were flying to Kaede's Village and guess who i found there damn...

Inuyasha's Profile

I smelt Kagome again was walking towards me with Kanna I looked at her "Hurt Kanna you ass and ill burn your ass so badly you'll need surgery..." Kikyo started walking up to us and Kagome narrowed her eyes at her and jumped into the tree with Kanna and fired herself into the air and Wrapped herself in a air bubble and swam in the ocean with Kanna "Kagome...whats wrong with you..." Kikyo hugged me from behind "Inuyasha she was trying to take you away from me as I always said...your life is mine..."

Kagomes Profile

"Kago-chan...I would not have told Naraku if you wanted to stay with Inuyasha..." I thought for a second and i poped up from the water and walked into the Village with Kanna "Kanna go be a GOOD girl and play like a normal child and try not to kill yourself or other people" "yes kago-chan..." I walked into kaede's hut and got tackled by Shippo "GAHH SHIPPO-CHAN!!!" I smelt salt wait salt oh no shippo's crying... "KAGOME YOU LEFT FOR SO LONG!!!" "Shippo..." I saw Sango and Miroku Staring at my tail and ears....now i feel like Inuyasha.... "Jeez there not THAT interesting...."Sango got up and slapped me across the face "Why would you leave for so long and go to Naraku none the least..."I sighed "Haaaa...Kikyo's here why should i be here if myself and Kikyo can detect jewel shards...Besides im teaching Kanna how to be a Somewhat nice girl..." "Kagome listening to Kikyo for 3 years saying Inuyasha your life is mine and no one elses blah blah blah blah blah!!!" I smiled oh and Sango Kohaku's just fine his getting better at the chain blade(A.N: I donno what to call it...)Sango huged me so hard "can't...Breathe...." She let go "opps sorry!!!"

Then Shaki-chan walked in "Kago-chan you forgot me..."Then as the leacher he is started rubbing her butt oh oh... his in for it "OUCH" she kicked him where the sun don't shine!!! Sango and I were laughing our asses off!!!

Im so tired your lucky i even updated its 12:00p.m...IM SO FREAKING TIRED!!!!


End file.
